<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not meddling by vindice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889421">it's not meddling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice'>vindice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if my heart was a house, you'd be home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different Godly Parent, Established Relationship, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Percy and Silena are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As if anyone could <i>ever</i> contain the force of nature that is Percy Jackson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson &amp; Clarisse La Rue, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf/Clarisse La Rue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if my heart was a house, you'd be home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not meddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Sulfur/gifts">Bleu_Sulfur</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476057">if my heart was a compass, you'd be north</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice">vindice</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a bad idea,” Nico warns. He lets Percy drag him towards the beach anyway, not batting an eye at the basket on Percy’s other hand.</p><p>It’s an established fact that he’d follow him anywhere, blindly, and regardless of consequences.</p><p>“We have to help her,” Percy protests with that adorable frown he gets whenever he’s serious.</p><p>“She won’t appreciate your meddling,” Nico tells him, but squeezes his hand lightly in support.</p><p>He met Percy thanks to his soft heart and this exact same well-meant stubbornness. This is the way he’s always been, and Nico wouldn’t change him for anything in the world.</p><p>He can only come along in the hopes of keeping his most... <em> Percy </em> qualities in check.</p><p>“It’s not meddling if I’m just giving them a little push,” Percy says. “Steering them in the right direction, if you will.”</p><p>He snorts. As if anyone could <em> ever </em> contain the force of nature that is Percy Jackson.</p><p>Some people still try, though.</p><p>“Get lost.”</p><p>“I already am,” Percy answers without missing a beat, turning to look earnestly at Nico. “In his eyes.”</p><p>Nico blushes. Trust Percy to flirt in a moment like this.</p><p>“I’m actually pretty mad that I thought that was clever,” Clarisse snorts, throwing a flat stone towards the ocean.</p><p>They watch the water ripple as it sails and hits the surface multiple times. Nico stops counting after six before it gets ridiculous. He’s sure she makes it into the double digits.</p><p>Percy lowers himself onto the sand and sits beside Clarisse, and Nico next to him. He sets the basket in front of them, but doesn’t pay it much attention. Instead they watch the horizon in amicable silence until the tension seeps off Clarisse’s shoulders.</p><p>“The fuck you want, Prissy?” Clarisse says at last, but there’s no real heat behind it. She’s long since resigned to her fate, like everyone who’s ever met Percy at some point in their lives does. Nico doesn’t even bother hiding his smile.</p><p>Percy lays his head on Clarisse’s shoulder and links arms with Nico, pulling him close until he finds himself snuggled up between them, sighing contently. Clarisse allows it with minimal grumbling.</p><p>“Oh, I want lots of things,” Percy chirps. “For my loved ones to be safe and happy. The blood of my enemies in a silver, emerald-encrusted goblet. Wait, no, that one I already got,” Percy stares at him lovingly and smiles for a moment.</p><p>Nico feels ridiculously pleased with himself for being the reason for that gorgeous smile. Sure, he only provided the goblet, but still.</p><p>“For my friends to not be idiots, and my sister’s love life to stop being so unnecessarily complicated,” Percy continues, expertly ignoring Clarisse’s glare. “For my mom to never stop smiling.”</p><p>Percy plays with Nico’s hand. He hums, drawing infinities on his skin, and Nico watches him smile when Nico does the same with his palm.</p><p>“A lifetime subscription to <em> DLS </em> would also be nice,” Percy sighs dreamily. Then stops for a second. “The <em> Olympians Edition</em>, of course,” he clarifies. “Apollo already got me the <em> Demigod Premium</em>.”</p><p>“What the Hades is <em> DLS</em>?” Clarisse mumbles to herself.</p><p>“<em>Dirty Little Secrets</em>,” Nico offers helpfully.</p><p>Clarisse makes a face. “That tablo–”</p><p>“I’d choose my next words carefully if I were you,” Percy interrupts her cheerfully. “Mother owns that <em> magazine</em>.”</p><p>Clarisse promptly closes her mouth.</p><p>“You done?” <em> Dodging the subject</em>, Percy doesn’t need to say. They stare at Clarisse. When she doesn’t reply and only glares at the ocean, Percy grins. “Good, good.”</p><p>Nico smiles sideways with a sigh, deciding to take mercy on their friend even though he likes to watch her squirm. There are very little things in this world that can make the great Clarisse La Rue squirm.</p><p>“What Percy here means to say–”</p><p>“Oh, I know exactly what he’s saying,” Clarisse mutters darkly.</p><p>“<em>What Percy means to say</em>,” Nico repeats pointedly, before his eyes soften, just a little, in sympathy. “Is that you can’t go through life thinking something won’t work until you actually give it a try.”</p><p>“What <em> Percy </em> is saying,” Percy emphasizes, “is that you and my sister and her boyfriend need to bone before you completely decimate our training grounds,” he complains. “I’m pretty, but I look prettier with my hand around a shaft, and I can’t challenge my boyfriend to a sword fight if there is no actual place to play with our swords.”</p><p>Clarisse turns a little red at that, but purses her lips and doesn’t deign it with an answer. Nico’s not faring any better, what with the heat that certainly has nothing to do with the slowly setting sun suddenly taking over his whole face.</p><p>Shameless. His boyfriend is shameless.</p><p>He’s going to be the death of him, and Nico can’t possibly think of a better way to go.</p><p>“So, now you know what to do,” Percy says, and Clarisse actually looks like she does. She’s not as stressed as she looked like when they showed up, and Nico’s happy for her.</p><p>He will never say it out loud, lest he risk getting punched—or worse, lest it lead to a very awkward heart-to-heart between the two of them—but if there is a child of Ares deserving of love, that someone is Clarisse. As fiercely loyal as she is, and vocal about her cabin being treated right even when she <em> knows </em> her own siblings talk behind her back. Protective of her friends, hardworking and dedicated, and a really good listener despite her rough exterior. Clarisse deserves nice things, even if she’ll never admit to wanting them and will actually try to run the other way as soon as she catches sight of them.</p><p>Percy stands, pulling him out of his thoughts. Nico follows suit and shakes the sand off his backside, reaching out to do the same for Percy.</p><p>It’s only after he’s done that he thinks about how it must look for an outsider, but when he chances a glance to his surroundings there’s no one around. Only Clarisse, but she’s had literal years to absorb Percy and Nico being Percy and Nico, and she was done taking their inherently <em> them </em> in after the second week of them <em> knowing </em> each other.</p><p>Not even dating. She always makes fun of them saying she knew the moment she saw them together not even a day after returning from her quest. Says they’re disgustingly cute and domestic like that.</p><p>She might be onto something, if Nico’s being honest.</p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Percy smiles, entwining their fingers together as soon as Nico’s done dusting him off. “Me and my baby have a hot date at McDonalds.”</p><p>“The fuck you taking a basket to McDonalds for?” Clarisse pushes lightly the aforementioned basket with her foot.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not ours,” Percy laughs. His expression has that mischievous edge that often makes Nico wonder if he’s not actually a child of Hermes after all. “That’s something lighter than burgers: grilled cheese and grapes, drinks, and my mom’s very special blue cookies.”</p><p>The cookies. So that’s why he wanted them to visit Miss Jackson at lunch.</p><p>Which means…</p><p>“The perfect refreshments to have a conversation over a picnic.”</p><p>Oh, boy.</p><p>Clarisse only looks confused for the split second it takes her brain to catch up to the implications. Then her frown turns into a deathly glare and she jumps to her feet, and Percy laughs again, dancing out of reach when she tries to snatch at the front of his shirt.</p><p>Nico’s pretty fond of Percy’s face, so he readies the shadows to make a quick exit before Clarisse can actually damage it. But before he can abduct his boyfriend, a familiar voice calls out for them, making Clarisse falter in her steps when she sees who it is.</p><p>Or who they are.</p><p>“And that’s our cue!” Percy beams, wrapping his arms around Nico’s shoulders. “Hi Silly, hi Charlie. Treat her right, okay? It’s exhausting giving you the shovel talk three separate times, but you’ve all seen me with a sword, so you can connect the dots. Bye bye!”</p><p>Silena just blushes and Beckendorf looks flustered, while Clarisse groans like she wants to die.</p><p>Nico engulfs them in the shadows, destination in mind, and they leave the trio with the sound of their laughter still ringing in the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nico and Percy and Clarisse are BROT3 material, and ruebeckengard is OT3.♡</p><p>Also, Percy and Silena as siblings: 💕💘💖💗💓💞💝</p><p>And yes, that means Percy has TWO moms! And what about it.🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>